The Slytherin
by Jenni1
Summary: Hermione meets a nice Slytherin. Why is he in Slytherin? What is his secret?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Stanton.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger walked along the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been going out with the famous Harry Potter for a month now and they were very happy.   
  
"Herm!" Harry's voice carried to Hermione.  
  
Hermione stopped and waited for Harry to catch up.  
  
"Herm!" Harry said again, this time right behind her.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in the common room after your last class?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Great." Harry smiled.   
  
He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. Hermione smiled as he walked away.  
  
"Aww… so touching. The mudblood is once again receiving pity." A cold voice said behind Hermione.  
  
A whole bunch of laughter was heard.  
  
"Go away Malfoy." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Why should I? Let me offer some advice. Get a new boyfriend. Potty is so-"   
  
Draco was cut off by a fellow Slytherin, "Let's go Draco."   
  
"Why Stanton? I was just starting to have some fun." Draco replied.  
  
"Because. OK. Just because. Besides, I'm hungry. I need to eat lunch." Stanton said.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle's grunts were heard in the crowd of Slytherins.  
  
"You two are always hungry!" Draco told Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
They shrugged and headed toward the great hall. Hermione took this chance to sneak away. Just as Hermione left, she could have sworn she saw Stanton smile at her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione wondered out loud.  
  
"What was what all about Hermi?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Hermione answered.  
  
"C'mon. Whenever you say 'nothing,' it means that something happened." Ginny said as she played with her red hair.  
  
"All right. Malfoy was picking on me and a fellow Slytherin told him to stop." Hermione explained.  
  
"Which one?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That one sitting next to Pansy. The one with the brown hair." Hermione pointed out the boy.  
  
"Wow. He's gorgeous." Ginny commented.  
  
"Who's gorgeous?" Ron asked leaning over toward the girls.  
  
"No one." They both answered.  
  
"Sure." Ron said smiling. He leaned back over to Harry and resumed their talk about quidditch.   
  
After lunch, Hermione went to her next class. It was Ancient Runes. She sat down at a desk near the front. Before the class started a boy walked up to her.  
  
"Hello." He said smiling, "I don't believe we have been introduced."  
  
Hermione then recognized him. He was that kid that stopped Malfoy's teasing.  
  
"No, I don't believe so." Hermione told him, "My name is Hermione Granger."   
  
"My name is Stanton Saratoga."   
  
"Oh, by the way, thank you for stopping Malfoy today." Hermione told him.  
  
"No need to thank me. Its kind of a pain in the butt hearing him go on about purebloods and   
mudbloods all the time." Stanton said.  
  
"Oi! Stanton! Over here!" Draco's voice carried over to Stanton.  
  
"Got to go." Stanton told her waving.  
  
Hermione waved back.  
  
'Ginny is right! He is gorgeous.' Hermione thought, 'His beautiful brown eyes. Once you look into them, it's like you never want to look away. Like Draco's. Draco's beautiful eyes match his hair. I love the way it falls into his face. I feel the sudden urge to tuck it back behind Draco's ears. Wait! I just called him Draco! What's wrong with me? I think I fancy a Slytherin.'   
  
"The only problem is which one?" Hermione whispered to herself as the teacher called for attention. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Ancient Runes, Hermione headed back to the common room. She was thinking about Stanton.   
  
'I don't understand! He is sooo nice and cute and…and…Why is he in Slytherin? I really think he should be in Gryffindor. If he wasn't around Malfoy so much.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Hermione walked up to the fat lady. She said the passwword, " Odium Anguis." (A/N: I did my research and it means Hate Snake.) Once she got in the common room, she looked around for Harry.   
  
"There you are!" Hermione practically yelled when Harry came in the common room.  
  
"Woah! Didn't know you were THAT anxious to see me." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Well I am Mr. Potter." She laughed.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I must talk to you." Harry said in the most "professional" voice he could muster.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter." Hermione said acting like McGonagall.  
  
"Sit down please." Harry gestured to a chair.  
  
"Sure." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hermione, I just wanted to say that I don't know if we are right for each other," Harry began, "You see, ever since we started going out I was happy. Care free. I had you, Hermione, my best friend and my girlfriend. I was happy. When I kissed you, I felt the warmth and the spark of love in those kisses. Until a couple days ago. I kissed you and I didn't feel a thing. So its over."   
  
Hermione had just sat there the whole time. Frozen. Frozen with shock. There was no way that Harry had just broken up with her. They were in love. Right?   
  
Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's eyes, "Are you OK? You were zoning out." Harry said as Hermione's eyes settled on him.   
  
"Yes. I'm fine." Hermione said automatically.  
  
She had wanted to scream, "How dare you? I hate you! Never speak to me again." But the words never came out.  
  
"Alrighty then. I'm going to bed." Harry said walking up to the boy's dorms.  
  
Hermione crawled up in a ball and cried. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next morning in a chair.   
  
'Where am I?' She asked herself.  
  
Then she remembered. Harry had broken up with her last night. She had cried herself to sleep.   
  
"Why me?" Hermione said out loud.  
  
She got up off the couch.   
  
'I wonder what time it is.' Hermione thought.  
  
She went to the girls' dorms and opened the door. Inside, there was nobody.   
  
'They must have gone to breakfast.' Hermione told herself.  
  
Then it hit her. Ron hadn't even woken her up! What if she was late to class! What if she was late to POTIONS!! That was her first class after all. Hermione hurried around the dorm trying to get dressed. When she was finally done, she hurried to the Great Hall. Inside, the normal bustle of students running around was still there. Hermione breathed out in relief. She was on time.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione called to Ron as she sat in her seat next to Ron.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked her lazily.  
  
"What's with you?" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know. What's with you?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron! Tell me what is going on now!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Why don't you ask Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked after realizing he wasn't right next to her.  
  
"Gee, you are VERY observant today aren't you Hermione?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Ronald Weasely! Where is Harry Potter?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"He's over at that table with his girlfriend." Ron told her pointing to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"What? He's WHERE?" Hermione bellowed.  
  
Just about everybody looked at her. Even Harry and Cho. Harry. The Traitor. Cho. The traitor's new girlfriend.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
Everybody turned back and bean talking to one another again. Everyone except Harry. Hermione glared angrily at Harry and turned to face Ron.  
  
"When did he get her as a girlfriend?" Hermione asked.  
  
"About a couple weeks ago. I never thought he would go to her table to eat." Ron answered oblivious to the fact that Hermione had been going out with Harry at that same time.  
  
"I was his girlfriend two weeks ago." Hermione told him angrily.   
  
She was so angry that she was shaking. Shaking with anger. I don't think that is very healthy. Hermione marched over to Harry and Cho and said, " How could you Harry Potter? I trusted you. You know what? You're eating at her table so I guess I'll eat where I want."   
  
And she did as she said she would. She walked right over to the Slytherin table. Seeing an empty spot between Stanton and Draco, she took it. She didn't even ask. She just took the seat.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Stanton greeted her smiling.  
  
"Hello Stanton. Draco." Hermione replied.  
  
'Wait! I just called Draco, Draco! There MUST be something wrong with me!' She thought.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" Draco asked coldly.  
  
"I got in a fight with that Slimeball over there. He's sitting with his girlfriend so I decided to sit here. Where I wanted to." Hermione answered.  
  
"You chose to sit by your worst enemy rather than sit next to Weasley." Draco told her stunned.  
  
"That is correct Draco." Hermione said to him.  
  
That morning, Hermione got to know some of the Slytherins better. Especially Stanton and Draco. They were both interesting and she liked them both. Equally. There was one thing she knew for sure. She liked them better than Harry.  
  
A/N: Thank you!! Please R&R!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Daerae: Thank you sooo much for the review!! I had to bribe SugarySpice into it!! LOL  
  
A/N: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Stanton.  
  
  
Hermione walked down to the dungeons. It was potions time. Oh Goody.  
  
'Potions wouldn't be so bad if Snape was teaching it.' Hermione thought.  
  
As she reached the dungeons she was confronted by none other than Harry.  
  
"What kind of a stunt where you pulling there Herm?" Harry asked her angrily.  
  
"Don't call me that, Potter. Anyway, why did you lie to me?" Hermione replied.  
  
"You never answered my question HERM." Harry said emphasizing Herm.  
  
"I said stop it! Leave me alone!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Answer me!" Harry said.  
  
"No! Leave me alone." Hermione yelled.  
  
Just then, Draco appeared. He just watched for a minute as Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist tight. He could see Hermione's face scrunch up in pain.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Hermione struggled.  
  
"No." Harry's answer was cold.  
  
"Potter, leave Hermione alone." Draco had stepped out of the shadows and he stood in front of Harry.   
  
"Leave her alone." Draco repeated.   
  
Draco glared at Harry with much hatred. All the hatred from the past years put together.  
  
"Why Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I said so. Also I don't think Hermione wants you around her." Draco told him.  
  
"How would you know?" Harry said.  
  
"Because we have become great friends. Let her go." Draco demanded.  
  
Everybody in the hall turned to look at the two sworn enemies.  
  
"No." Harry told Draco.  
  
Draco launched hiself at Harry, wand in hand. Harry did the same. Pretty soon, Harry was on the floor with the Jelly-Legs curse and Draco was on the floor, with boils all over his face.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione cried and flung herself to Draco's side.  
  
She immediately did the counter-curse.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes! But as soon as I get my hands on that Potter I will tear him to shreds!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Stop it." Hermione ordered.  
  
Draco stopped yelling. There was a sudden swish of robes and Proffesor Snape appeared in front of the two boys and Hermione.  
  
"What has been going on here? Fighting in the corridors I see." Snape said in his usual drawl, " 30 points from Gryffindor. Each." Proffesor Snape said looking at Harry and Hermione, "Detention with that."   
  
"But Proffesor! Harry was painfully grabbing Hermione. I told him to stop, and he argued. I told him to stop again. He attacked me. Hermione performed the counter-curse." Draco informed the proffesor.  
  
"Very well, a total of 30 points are taken away from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter has received a detention."   
  
Snape looked at Draco with a 'are you sure about not getting her in trouble' look.   
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Well! What are you all waiting for? Get in my classroom!!" Snape yelled, performing the counter- curse on Harry as he passed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Evvy: Thank you for Reviewing!! Yes…it is a bit like me….I guess.  
  
A/N: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters except Stanton. He is mine. Don't take him or else I will have to sue you. We wouldn't want that would we??  
  
Stanton: Yes we do.  
  
Me: SHADDAP!!  
  
OK, I'm done.  
  
**********  
  
All the students filed into Proffesor Snape's classroom. They sat down at their desks and waited for the proffesor to start.  
  
"Today class, we will be working on the Truth Serum. Any questions?" Snape asked.  
  
Not waiting for an answer, he began to pair up the students.  
  
"As Dumbledore has requested, we should be improving inter-house relationships." The proffesor told them.  
  
Hermione grimiced. She knew what was coming.   
  
'I'm probably going to have to work with Pansy or someone else.." Hermione thought.  
  
Snape read down the list.  
  
"Miss Parkinson and Mr. Potter." Pansy and Harry both groaned.  
  
"Mr. Goyle and Miss Brown." Lavender groaned, but to everyone's surprise, Goyle smiled evily.  
  
"Mr. Crabbe and Miss Patil." Pavarti sat up straight in class, putting away her emery board.  
  
Then realizing who she was partnered with, laughed out loud and said to the teacher, "You're kidding right?"   
  
Proffesor Snape just kept on reading down the list.  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson."   
  
"Mr. Malfoy and….." The Potions Master paused at this.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, and Mr. Trade." Snape smiled as he said this group.  
He finished pairing up the Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione trudged over to the table where Stanton and Draco were sitting and sat down in the empty chair which consequently was in between the two of them.  
  
"Hullo." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Stanton replied.  
  
Malfoy just whispered, "Mudblood."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"I thought we were friends." Hermione stated simply.  
  
Draco shrugged her off.  
  
Hermione stood, grabbed her chair, and walked over to the side Stanton was on. She set her chair down and sat next to him.   
  
They three of them got to work. After they were finished, Professor Snape walked to the front of the class.  
  
"You will be testing these with the people in your group." He said.  
  
Almost everyone groaned.  
  
Stanton smiled at Hermione.  
  
"You go first." He told her.  
  
Hermione nodded as Draco and Stanton shared a smile. Hermione took the container and poured the liquid into her mouth. It tasted like blood. All metallic.  
  
"Hermione, who do you have a crush on?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"You of course." She said.  
  
Draco sent a triumphant smile in Stanton's direction. His glory was interrupted.  
  
"And of course Stanton too." Hermione added.  
  
Stanton smiled back.  
Hermione hadn't noticed a thing. She walked up to the front desk to get the antidote.  
  
Next, Draco took a gulp.   
  
Hermione laughed at the look of horror on Draco's face.  
  
"Why is that look on your face?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"That stuff tastes nasty!" Draco told her.  
  
"Who is your favorite teacher?" Stanton asked.  
  
"I loke Proffesor Snape." Draco replied.  
  
"Who do YOU have a crush on?" Hermione asked getting sweet revenge.  
  
"You." Draco said blushing.  
  
Draco went up to get the antidote.  
  
Lastly, Stanton took a swig of the metallic tasting potion.  
  
"Who is your favorite teacher?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I like Proffesor McGonagall." Stanton replied truthfully.  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hermione." Stanton said.  
  
"What is your favorite subject?" Hermoione asked.  
  
"I like potions." Stanton answered.  
  
"Who is the one student you hate most at this school? Would you like to kill them" Draco asked.  
  
This time, Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hate…" Stanton couldn't finish the scentence.   
  
All of a sudden, Stanton fell to the floor.   
  
Hermione yelled, "Professor!! Stanton…He's.."   
  
Snape came running over.  
  
"Oh..my.." Snape said.   
  
All of a sudden, he was giving orders.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, take Mr. Trade up to the hospital wing. Now!"   
  
"Everyone else, STAY IN YOUR SEATS." This order was almost a yell.  
  
Hermione and Draco picked up Stanton and carried him to the wing. Madame Promfrey came over right away.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"We were talking in potions and he..fell over." Hermione told the nurse.  
  
"I don't know what it could be." She turned to Draco, "Was he all right this morning?"   
  
"Of course! He was fine." Draco told her.  
  
"I'll have to inspect him. You two go ahead and head back to potions." Madame Promfrey told them.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Draco and Hermione said.  
  
Draco didn't look back, but Hermione took one last glance at Stanton and scurried out the door. The whole way back Hermione talked fast.   
  
Saying things like, "Oh my goodness, what if he is really ill?"  
  
And stuff like, "What if he dies? What could be wrong?"   
  
Draco would answer occasionally.  
  
Saying things like, "Who cares? I sure don't."   
  
And stuff like, "Will you shut your trap?"  
  
They reached the dungeons and found the room empty. Even Snape was gone. They turned back around and Draco headed for his common room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked following him.  
"Getting away from your big mouth." Draco told her.  
  
Hermione was stunned at this comment, but still followed him. He led her deeper into the dungeons.  
  
"W-Where are we going?" Hermione asked again.  
  
Draco smiled evilly.  
  
"I want you to meet a friend of mine." He said.  
  
Hermione relaxed.  
  
"What's his name?" She asked.  
  
"Doesn't have one." Draco told her.  
  
"Who doesn't have a name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My friend. Gee, for top wizard of the year, you sure are stupid." The slytherin said.  
  
"You're just jeleous." Hermione shot.  
  
"So what if I am! That won't make a difference. Tommorow you won't be here so what's the big deal!" Draco shot back.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be here tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No reason." Draco immediately said.  
  
"No, I want to know why you said that even though you knew I was going to be here!!" Hermione urged.  
  
"Never mind!" Draco told her.  
  
They had reached a portrait. One Hermione had never seen before. It was a snake. A snake with all four of the house colors.   
  
'I've probably never seen it because I haven't been over here. This far in the dungeons.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Ya' know, most of those colors mean the snake is poisonous." Draco said.  
  
Hermione looked at the picture again. He was right. Bergundy/red, blue, yellow, and green.  
There was also black on the snake. Draco shoved Hermione inside the portrait, then he followed. Inside, was cozy. It had a green and silver sofa. There were two doors on each side of the room. One was burgundy and the other was green.   
  
"W-What is this place?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco smirked, "Why, do you like it?"   
  
"No!" Hermione lied," Now wipe that ugly smirk right off your face!!"  
  
Draco laughed. Not his usual mean laugh. His nice, beautiful laugh.  
  
"Right through here." Draco said gesturing to the burgundy door.  
  
Hermione obeyed. She opened the door, and what she saw amazed her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Inside the room, there was a desk in one corner and two chairs. The whole room was painted burgundy with lions on it. Hermione walked up to the wall.   
  
'The design is so…detailed.' Hermione told herself.  
  
Draco walked in.  
  
"Like it? Yes or no?" He asked.  
  
"Y-Yes! How did you find this?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, I was exploring. Trying to find something to do so I could get in trouble." Draco said smiling.  
  
"That's my boy!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Draco put on a fake surprised face and put his hands on his heart.  
  
"Wow! I'm YOUR boy!!" Draco smirked.  
  
"No you aren't. You are sooo full of yourself." Hermione told him.  
  
"Of course I am!" Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, I want to show you something." Draco told her leading her over to the chairs.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked sitting down.  
Draco smiled and took out a piece of rope.  
  
"That really is a nice piece of rope Draco, but I really must be going now if you are going to waste my time." Hermione said, stifling a laugh.  
  
Draco swiftly tyed her up. Hermione struggled, but he was much stronger.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Told you that you weren't going to be at school tomorrow." Draco chuckled, "Now, how did I know that?"   
  
"You cold heartless b-." Hermione stopped herself.  
  
"I'm not going to sink to your level." She simply stated.  
  
  
"Well, have a nice time. I sure hope your friends don't find you." Draco laughed, "Oh wait! They would never look over here! I'm the only one that knows about this place. It's even hidden from the Maurader's Map."  
  
Hermione gasped, "How did you know about that?"  
  
"I have my sources. Anyway, I have to be going." Draco waved at her and walked out the door.   
  
Hermione heard the portrait door close after him.  
  
'That little *beep*.' Hermione thought.  
  
*********************  
Thank you sooo much for reading my story.This chapter was a little bit longer than the others 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Tis only the story that is mine…  
  
******************  
Hermione struggled to get out of the bonds.   
  
'If only I could free my one hand. He never took my wand.' She thought.  
  
Hermione's hands were turning raw.  
  
'Dangit! I thought he was my friend. Plus, he has a crush on me.'   
  
The portrait opened. Draco walked into the room.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked running up to her.  
  
"What do you mean? You're the one that did this." She said.  
  
"No I didn't." Draco said looking at her with confusion.  
  
"Stop lying. I can't believe you. You expect me to believe some cockamamie story about you being bonked on the head and someone using a polyjuice potion? Well I don't." Hermione told him.  
  
Draco looked around. Then he pulled the ropes off her hands.  
  
"Believe me now?" He asked.  
  
"NO. You could be trying to earn my trust." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes…I'm not though." Draco replied.  
  
"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Hermione asked, "Besides, how did you know about this room?"  
  
Draco sighed, "I guess it was a mistake to show it to Pansy, Blaise(boy), and Stanton."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I can not believe that Stanton would do this."  
  
"He didn't."   
  
"Then who the heck did it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think it was Pansy. She's always jeleous of me having other girlfriends." Draco told her.  
  
"I'm not your freakin' girlfriend!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Draco smirked, "Why not?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Because you make up stupid stories like this!!"  
  
"I swear Hermione, it wasn't me." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure it wasn't."  
  
"Now, let's stop arguing…Let's discuss this. I did not tie you up and leave you in this room. Why would I do that? I love you Hermione. I wouldn't do anything like that…" He sighed, "I know you don't believe me, but have I given you a reason not to believe me? If I have, then tell me."  
  
Hermione looked at him. His eyes were full of love. She turned on her heel and ran out the door. She ran as fast as she could. Finally, she reached the Hospital Wing. Gasping for air, she stood next to the door. When she had gained control of herself, she walked in.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Stanton called from a bed on the other side of the room.   
  
"Hi Stanton. I came in to talk to you…how are you?"  
  
"I'm…fine. I really don't remember what happened though…can you tell me?" He asked.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, "See, we were using the truth potion and…you had just told us you liked Professor McGonnagall as a teacher, and that you…have a crush on…me…then…Dra-Malfoy asked you who you would want to kill. As in, who you hated that much…you just…fainted…"  
  
Stanton looked at Hermione with trust, "Do you want me to tell you the answer?"   
  
"I..uh…I…I dunno..I just…well…" She stammered.  
  
"OK…I will. I would want to kill…" He looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to speak again.  
*****************  
OK…everybody who has been reading my stories…I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating recently…See, I've been having these different problems…and well…it's sorta' a relationship problem so…I haven't been able to get on the computer that much…also with all my homework and everything..sooooo….forgive me… 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is mine…so is Stanton…The rest of the characters are J.K. Rowling's and…well…yeah…  
  
***************  
"I would want to kill…Ron." Stanton finished.  
  
Hermione gasped and shook her head slowly as she backed up.  
  
"Let me explain. I would want to kill him because he's so close to you. Everyone knows that he likes you. I'm just afraid that since you're friends and all that you'd go for him instead of me. I know it's selfish and all, but…I love you Hermione."  
  
Hermione ran from the Hospital Wing and she tore past Draco on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She muttered the password to the Fat Pink Lady in between breaths.  
  
"What's wrong Ms. Granger?" The Pink Lady asked.  
  
"I…never mind…"  
  
The door opened and Hermione stepped into the Common Room. Thoughts swirled around in her head. She screamed as someone laid their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Hermione turned around. She saw Ron.   
  
'Oh great. I have to talk to Ron. I don't want him to know that people are out to get him. Kill him.'  
  
Hermione shuddered, "I'm fine."  
  
Ron scoffed, "You're not fine! You just screamed…what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. Each word was emphasized, "I…. Am…. Fine."  
  
Ron took the hint and walked back to Harry. Ron shook his head and began to talk to him.  
  
Hermione sighed and stepped back into the hall. Now that she had regained her calm appearance, she decided to go down to the Great Hall for lunch. Just then, Ron and Harry ran out the portrait speeding towards the Great Hall. Obviously racing. Hermione followed them slowly. When she reached the Great Hall, she could feel eyes on her. Specifically four pairs of eyes. She sat down next to Harry, who smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Hermione. How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me…" Hermione glared.  
  
"Come on…I'm really sorry Hermione…it's just that…I didn't expect you to go over and sit and talk with Malfoy…I really do care about you…Ron does too."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I meant…what's wrong? Everyone can tell. I mean, did something happen with Malfoy and that other dumb kid? We're really worried…"  
  
Hermione faked a smile, "I'm fine…No, nothing happened…. Wouldn't I tell you if something did? Besides, the only thing that "happened" is Malfoy turned mean and rude again. He called me a mudblood…He's only called me that one other time…you know, when I slapped him in third year…"  
Harry nodded, "I don't get him. Do you think he was only being nice because he wanted to get to me? I mean, otherwise, knowing the real Malfoy, he wouldn't have let you sit near him that first day."  
  
"You're right." Hermione sighed, "How could I have been so stupid? Malfoy doesn't like me…Well, he may LIKE me, but he's sure not showing it…Look Harry, I'm sorry I even considered being with him instead of you and Ron…really, I am."  
  
Ron shook his head, "It's OK Hermione. Just…talk to us next time…we might be able to come up with a solution before you do something drastic. Like sitting with Malfoy again."  
  
All three of them laughed at this.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Draco glared at the three of them laughing.  
  
'Hermione is going to get what's coming to her. I swear, she should know that I love her. I've told her that countless times…'  
  
With that thought still in his mind, he stood up. He walked briskly out of the Great Hall. Then, looking around, he ran up to the Hospital Wing. He had something to ask someone.  
  
*Back to Hermione, Ron, and Harry*  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry began to walk up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Someone had grabbed Ron's arm though.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you."   
  
Hermione looked up quickly. She knew that voice…  
  
"Why?" Ron brushed the boy's hand off of his shoulder.  
  
"Because I said so." He drawled.  
  
Ron sighed, "Whatever. Make it quick Slytherin."  
  
Harry looked up now. He knew who it was, but what would they want with Ron?  
  
*************  
Hi…. I guess I decided to keep on writing more…See, another reason I haven't been writing is because I really didn't think anyone really read my stories. Look at the "fruit" of my "labors." I only have 9 reviews…I'm sorta' discouraged… 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Stanton…  
  
To my three reviewers:   
  
Don't feel like logging in: Thank-you for the review…I'm sure your stories aren't that bad…in fact, I'm going to read them…Well…if I knew who you were…  
  
DazedPanda: Thank-you…I never thought my stories were that good. Then I showed my friend and she was like, "You wrote that?" LOL…  
  
sgt pepper: I love that song…(sgt. Pepper) so I guess I love your name!! LOL…Yes, I know…it's not every day…also…I like the idea of Stanton…he's really cool…I can just picture him right now…^-^  
****************  
"Yes?" Ron asked looking bored.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Hermione…" The boy started.  
  
Ron stared at him, "Wait! I know you! You're that…You're Stanton…"  
  
Ron socked him hard, and Stanton hit the ground. Harry and Hermione ran over.  
  
"What did you do that for Ron?" Hermione asked worridly.  
  
'Omigosh…omigosh…now he's really going to want to kill Ron.Omigosh…'  
  
Stanton stirred on the ground and stood slowly. He glared, "This isn't over Weasely."  
  
Ron shook his head, "I know I shouldn't have done it Hermione…he asked about you, and you…know how protective I am…"  
  
Hermione nodded and put her arms around Ron, "It's OK…just…be careful..I wouldn't want anything to happen to you…"  
  
Ron smiled, "What? You think he's gonna' come back for more?" Hermione just shook her head, but that was exactly what she was thinking.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Draco got up from his lunch. After he had seen Stanton, he had walked in here, late.   
  
'The talk with the bastard didn't go well. He wouldn't listen to me, so I guess I have to knock it into his head.'   
  
He walked out into the main hall just in time to see Ron knock Stanton down. Draco tried not to smile.  
  
"I guess I don't have to do a thing." He whispered.  
  
*Back to Hermione, Harry, and Ron*  
  
"Come on…we have to go to our next class." Hermione said pushing them on.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione realized what her next class was. It was Anciet Runes. With Stanton. Neither Harry nor Ron could help her there. Wait! Draco was there too….She was in for one heck of a ride…Hermione walked to the Ancient Runes classroom. Inside, there was Draco and Stanton. No teacher. Sighing, Hermione walked in slowly, hoping that the teacher would arrive at any moment.  
"Hello Hermione." Stanton said.  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, it's nice to see you. Stanton and I were just talking about you."  
  
Hermione's eyes diverted to the floor as she put her books on her desk, "Really? What for?"  
  
"It seems that you ran out on both of us. To be with…Weasely? Wow…We remember that you ditched him to be with us that first day we became friends…why do the opposite? Don't you like us anymore?" Stanton's voice was mocking.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No, it's just that…you guys.."  
  
"Do we scare you?" Draco asked, stepping closer.  
  
Hermione prayed that someone would come in the classroom. This time, her prayers were answered. It was Harry.  
  
"Hermione-" He eyed the situation.  
  
Draco was close enough to kiss her.  
  
"Get away from her you b------." Harry said.  
  
"Who's gonna' make me?" Draco taunted.  
  
Stanton smiled, "Draco, when you're done, can I have a try at whipping Potter?"  
  
Hermione looked at Stanton with disbelief, "What's wrong with you? Why have you changed like this?"  
  
"Shut-up." Stanton demanded.  
  
"No, I want to know. You used to be kind and gentle. Now, you want everything to be yours. You used to love me for me. Now, you just want me so you can beat Harry and Ron…what's wrong with you?"  
  
Draco let go of Hermione's arm. Harry, Draco, and Hermione all looked at Stanton.  
  
"Shut-up b----. You don't know a thing about me, so drop it. I love you Hermione, but stay out of things that aren't meant to be meddled in. You might get hurt."  
  
"Is that a threat? Because if it is I will sock the s--- out of him." Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, I'm fine now…you can go now.." Hermione said diverting her eyes.  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head as he walked out the door. Draco walked over to his seat and sat on the desk. Stanton sat on his desk. Hermione just watched them. They were eyeing each other. They looked as though they were about to kill.   
  
"Stop glaring at each other. If looks could kill, you both would be dead. Then who would I have to like?"  
  
Hermione shook her head just realizing what she said. They both looked at her.  
  
"You like us both, yet you ran from both of us. That really makes sense…" Stanton said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah…and don't give us one of those, 'I was confused.' things because if you like us, then you wouldn't be confused about that…" Draco added.  
Hermione just sighed, "I do like you both..it's just that…I was confused.."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Hemione continued, "Both of you said that you loved me on the same day…maybe ten minutes apart from each other…maybe even less…I couldn't take it…I-"  
  
The teacher walked in and looked at them suspicously. Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor together usually meant trouble. Hermione stopped talking. She didn't want the teacher to hear what she was trying to say.  
  
"You three didn't hear? I guess you were too busy talking…all classes have been cancled due to some thing Dumbledore wanted to do. You're supposed to be in the Great Hall. Hurry up!"  
  
The three ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall. They heard the last of Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"So, that is what we are doing. We thought you students might need a break from schoolwork. Enjoy the rest of the day. Remember, tonight at 7:00. Everyone is invited. Please bring a date."  
  
Draco and Stanton both looked at Hermione. She shook her head and ran to go meet up with Ron and Harry. They were talking excitedly. They glance up when she approached.  
  
"I can't wait! We need to go find dates though…and outfits!!" Lavender said from a couple feet away.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I have no idea about anything. I didn't hear any of it."  
  
Ron smiled at her, "We're having a dance. It's going to be really fun. The catch is…no robes. As in, only muggle clothes….You know, dresses…what are they called Harry?"  
  
"Tuxedos…sports coats…"  
  
"Yeah." Ron beamed at Hermione, "I already know who I'm going to ask."  
  
"Really? Who?" Hermione asked, having quite a good idea.  
  
Right then, Draco walked up.  
  
"I just heard." Draco drawled, "Can I talk to you later Hermione? How about in twenty minutes. I'll meet you in here."  
  
When Draco left, Stanton walked up, "Hermione, can you talk to me in half an hour in the Great Hall. It's really important."  
  
Then, he left too. Hermione turned to Ron, "So, you were saying?"  
  
"Never mind. I just realized, she probably has too many people asking her."  
  
With that, he walked off.  
  
"Ron! Wait!" She called, but he didn't hear her.  
  
Harry looked at her, "What are you going to do Hermione? Go with Draco? Stanton? Or Ron?"  
  
He walked off too, leaving Hermione very confused in the middle of the Great Hall as all the other students walked out. She was very alone.  
*****************  
How did you like it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!! 


End file.
